Mysterious Ones
by addicted2reading9
Summary: Amy and Dan are on the lookout for Vespers, but they meet others who are more mysterious. Set after Into the Gauntlet. I'll try and add some humor! T because I'm paranoid.


**Hello again! I don't really have this story planned out, so it might be a while before the next update. If anyone wants to help, you're welcome to.**

**I just sat at the computer and randomly started typing this. There will be some OCs. I will reveal some things in... Oh, let's say... The third or fourth chapter, although it really just depends on how long the chapters will be. I hope to continue this story for a while.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alright, for the disclaimer, let's bring in... Who was I going to bring in again?**

**Lunella**(My invisible non-existent cat)**: *looks pointedly at board where a whole bunch of pictures and notes are tacked***

**Me: Ah yes, I can simply look at my idea board! Thanks, Lillia.**

**Lunella: Mrrrow! **

*half an hour later*

**Me: Aha! I found it! Now, let's see... Oh yes! I figured that since Sinead usually doesn't get a big part, she should come and do it! *walks to door and sticks head out* HEY SINEAD!**

**Sinead: *walks over* Yes?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Sinead: Why, of course! addicted2reading9 does not own me or any other characters from the 39 clues. Sorry, but I must go check on Ned and Ted, they've probably blown the lab up-**

***enourmous explosion shakes the building***

**Sinead: There, you see? I must go take care of that... Goodbye!**

**Me: Bye, Sinead! *turns to reader* Well, read and review please!**

* * *

><p>A young girl was walking down a street. She seemed to be looking at the displays of the shops around her. The girl held a cell phone to her ear, speaking into it. "Found. Hops on the ground. Lilies don't lie."<strong>(AN-This isn't a code, I just randomly put some words, so don't try to decipher it.)** To anyone else, it would have been an incomprehensible conversation, but to the girl and her friends, it was crystal clear. "Really, now? How interesting." The voice on the other line belonged to another girl, one who was at a fashion store. One would have thought she was having a casual conversation by the way she spoke. "I would like to meet them." She frowned before saying, "What? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Yes, of course. " She smiled as she hung up. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill was feeling paranoid.<p>

Ever since the clue hunt, her senses had sharpened. Of course, they had to if they were to survive.

"They" referring to herself and her obnoxious little brother, Dan. She didn't understand how he could be eating at a time like this. Granted, he seemed to always be hungry, but that didn't mean they had to stop at every restaurant in the city.

"Dan," said Amy. "Stop eating already. You're going to get sick!"

Her brother continued to stuff his mouth.

"Fuh fie ummy!"

Amy sighed. "Dan, no one can understand you when your mouth is stuffed."

Dan swallowed.

"I said, 'But I'm hungry!'"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Dan, you're _always_ hungry!"

"Exactly!"

She shook her head. _He'll never grow up_, she thought.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling on the back of her neck, like she was being watched. She whipped her head around, but saw nothing.

_Maybe I should've made it look like I was just looking around, not like I felt someone looking at me_, thought Amy.

She glanced at Dan.

_Dan_, her expression said.

He glanced at her.

_What?_

_Act like nothing is wrong._

_Why, what happened?_

_Don't look now, but I think someone was looking our way._

_What? Who?_

_I don't know. When I turned around, I didn't see anything._

_Gotcha. Should I get up? I have an idea._

Amy frowned, but allowed her brother to try out his idea.

Dan stood, then said loudly, "I'm going to be in the restroom, alright?"

Amy sighed. "Dan, you didn't have to announce it, you know," but he had already left.

She wondered what he was planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was too short. I'll try and have the next chapter up before the world ends! Because you know... The world's supposed to end in 2012? Hehe...<strong>

*silence*

**Okay, bad joke. Well, review please!**


End file.
